1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to games and more particularly to a game which is to simulate a mine field such as would occur within a war.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Numerous different types of games have long been known. The function of any game is to entertain. A common form of entertainment for a human is to have the game be challenging. The challenge occurs by the players of the game having to take certain risks and, if successful, a player is to be rewarded. If the player is not successful, the player is penalized.